guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Divine Favor
/Archive Rounded Healing I added this note due to testing with Life Barrier and Aura of Faith, however I also suspect it applies to Malign Intervention and other skills of that nature as well. Additionally, if both Life Barrier and Aura of Faith are active, it appears that they are multiplied by the Divine Favor bonus all at the same time, resulting in a slightly higher healing (82 instead of 81 at 14 Protection Prayers/12 Divine Favor). - Greven 20:02, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Use w/ heal party if u use this w/ heal party, how much does DF add? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Frvwfr2 ( ) 23:57, 15 July 2006. :It does not add any bonus when used with Heal Party, because you are not targetting any particular ally. That's seen when you Ctrl+Click the heal party skill (when not in a town/outpost). You will see the message "I'm using Heal Party!", when compared to a spell that does carget an ally, for example Orison of Healing, you will see the message "I'm using Orison of Healing on Target!" ("Target" being the ally's name). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:01, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::Untargetted spells will give (only) the caster a divine favor heal. --68.142.14.7 01:48, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Hardly anything to Offer the smite line? I think it'd be a good idea for Divine Favor to mod the damage on Smite spells, most likely 3.2 is too much, but eh. This would give smite a better usage, they'd be decently cost-efficient and would allow for better damage flow. And for those thinking it wouldn't fit with the name "Divine Favor", Divine Favor literaly is just an advantage given to you by the gods, I don't believe it limited to healing. Zulu Inuoe 05:03, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Now they putted a useless skill, smiter's boon. Just as slow recharge smites were not enough to fill an 8 skills bar. --213.140.6.120 10:31, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::I think divine favor not working with smite is a hint not to use smiting. -Auron 10:56, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::They should follow up my idea on turning divine favor for smiting from a heal to a kills-everybody effect. It doubles the DF but deals it as damage to the target, however, if it's an ally targetted, they take damage, if it's an enemy, they take additional damage to what damage they take due to an offensive skill. If there are no ally-targetting spells on your skillbar/ or you haven't used in in X...X duration, the DF bonus damages all allies, this is called "Buffing and Nerfing Skills At The Same Time The A-Net Way" Smiter's Boon would quad all smiting DF, increasing damage to allies and foes alike, smiting is smiting, no one told you what to smite. (Except smiting trolls (of both types, flaming and ugly miniature) and undead, thats an imperative)Flechette 11:05, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::::...What? And to Auron = Stop hating on smiting! Zulu Inuoe 06:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Smiter's Boon (T/ ) 06:35, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Primary attributes should always offer passive benefits, rather than require a skillto do it. Zulu Inuoe 21:08, 17 November 2007 (UTC) N/A 19 Df heal hmm i dont have a monk but cant u get 19 DF with 16, blessing, candy corn and a DF mod staff?-Rabus 23:24, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :You forgot Lunar Token, and there are consumables that can raise your attribute levels as well. King Neoterikos 23:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::You can get up to the cap of 20 on (I believe) any attribute using various methods, and a +1/20% could raise it to 21 for some skills. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:56, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, there's a section on attribute boosting a little bit down on the Attribute page. DF can go all the way up to 21. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Primary Proffesion Problems Is it just me, or is this another badly designed primary attribute? Its either a barely noticable heal or ridiculously overpowered, and it limits monks who use it to be majorly defensive. In most circumstances the healing it gives is negligible, the bonus is all that makes healing prayers better than restoration magic as healers. Most of the skills associated with the attribute (except for a certain few amazing ones) are underwhelming. On the other hand, it can be abused by certain builds to give ridiculous pressure healing (boon monks anyone?) which can cause the game to be unbalanced. For this attribute, there isn't really a middle ground, its either weak or overpowered in use, there isn't a middle ground.Arcdash 18:17, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :They want to limit monks to being mostly defensive. That's why they nerfed rt-spike. They don't want too much damage and defense mixed into one character. The fact that monks have that extra bit of healing power is what makes them the primary healers in the game. You can't say that's what makes them imbalanced :) If monks didn't have DF they would not see as much play as they do now. I think the attribute is fine as it is. As for the skills associated with it, every attribute has bad and good spells. They don't want to put too many good spells in a primary attribute, as it discourages spreading your attribute points (for example Soul Reaping). The effect of DF in itself is enough, you don't need DF skills to make it worth while. Silver Sunlight 18:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Let me put it this way: if DF was underpowered do you think you'd see Monks in every game format? No, you'd see Me/Mo's with FC, D/Mo's with Mysticism, N/Mo's with SR, or general Resto Rits. The fact is that the built in heal of DF is good against pressure, which makes it perfectly balanced and desirable for a Monk. Boon Monks are only seen in HA because channel tanking gives Monks all the energy they need if done properly. The allure of Healing Prayers now is that you can take two of those skills (WoH and PS) for all of your red-barring needs and fill the rest of the bar with Prots, Condi and Hex Removal, and E-management or Self-Defense stances.--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 18:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::If divine favor wasn't there then secondary monks would be better at healing than primary monks, whether through better e-management or faster casting. Divine favor keeps monk as the best healer which is what the class is meant for after all. GW-Viruzzz 19:12, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Monk runes are pretty important tbh. Lord of all tyria 19:15, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::::If you can mass spam heals at 2-3 attributes lower for the same effect (with another primary for better e-management) then runes wouldn't be as important. With divine favor that adds the equivalent of another 2-4 attribute points lost depending on the skill. I think Divine favor is more significant than runes for healing power GW-Viruzzz 19:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::DF adds 26-42 health (8-13 attri) whereas 3 ranks probably add 15 or so. Maybe more, maybe less. Depends on the skill. Oh, and DF adds to Prots and Heals, and Healing Prayers rank only to Healing Prayers. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:42, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Divine Favor is good because of Protection Prayers. End of discussion. (T/ ) 00:38, 9 November 2008 (UTC)